Panels in many multi-panel door systems are offset, i.e., the outer or inner surfaces of the panels do not align within a plane. In addition, in many door systems the panels are recessed with respect to the door frame using fixed stops physically placed between the panels and the frame. The fixed stops are secured to the interior facing surfaces of the frame to secure the panels in their recessed positions. Replacing the panels in these systems is difficult and cumbersome.